for the rest of forever
by storylover5
Summary: ON BREAK set after last sacrifise. Rose and Dimitri are guarding Lisa and Christian. They finally get their happy ending. Follow them on their journey. Total fluff! :) I'm a sap for that stuff
1. Chapter 1

**For the Rest of Forever**

**Disclaimer: Vampire academy belongs to Rachelle Mead not me**

**P.O.V: Rose**

"Lissa, what is it? You said it was urgent. I came as fast as I could." I said panting from running to my best friend/ charge's house after a very frantic text. Lissa didn't look scared or upset in anyway, in fact she looked ecstatic. What the hell?

"Calm down Rose it is urgent but not _I need my guardian_ urgent its _I need my best friend_ urgent. So if you would please put that thing away," Lissa said pointing at the silver steak I had out ready to protect my queen and best friend. I put the steak away.

"Okay best friend mode on what's up?"

"Okay so you know how I told you that I getting worried because Christian had been acting really strangely lately-"

"Liss," I interrupted her. "How many times do I have to tell you Christian is crazy for you and isn't cheating on you. You are over reacting to something that is probably really nothing." Christian was Lissa's high-school sweet-heart. He moved to court with her after she became queen, and no matter how much I hate him he takes care of and loves Liss so I can't hate him that much.

"I know, just listen to me no interruption," she looked to me for confirmation I gave her a simple nod. "Good so last night Christian took me on this really romantic date I'm talking candles and red roses and everything. When we had finished this perfect steak dinner, I mean the stake was cook exactly the way I liked it and we had potatoes that complemented the ste-"

"Liss if you almost gave me a heart attack so that you could tell how good your piece of dead cow tasted I'm going to kick your ass."

"No that's not why I texted you, and can you go ten minutes without threatening to beat someone up." I simply gave her a glare that said _get to the point Liss_. "fine anyway after the amazing steak Christian proposed!" she squeeled holding her left hand up to expose the dainty silver band with a simple but elegent dimond it captured lissa perfectly and almost took my breath away.

I looked at her in pure shock I was speechless. Sparky finally grew a pair and did what everyone has been waiting for him to do for two years.

"Well don't just stand there like that say something."

"Sorry Lissa I just can't believe fire ball finally grew a pair and asked you."

"Hey," Lissa slapped me on the arm I almost didn't feel it, it was nothing compared to when Dimitri lands a hit while were sparring. "He was waiting for the right moment. Can't you just be happy for me without the sarcastic remark?"

"Sorry Liss I'm really happy for you and Christian and I'm assuming you already started making plans for the perfect wedding." I couldn't hold my joy in any longer I was so happy for her the one that she loved more than anything finally asked her to be in his life forever I just had to let out a scream of happiness. Lissa joined me and as cliché at it is we were holding hands and jumping when the door flew open startling us both. _Shit I forgot I texted Dimitri in hopes for backup when I still thought Lissa was in danger._

**P.O.V: Dimitri **

I hated being on duty while Roza was at home I wanted to be with her but I had to work. I'll make it up to her tonight though when I asked her the question that has been bothering me for the past few months. Absent-mindedly my hand went to play with the small box inside of the pocket of my duster. Tonight was the night I was going to ask my Roza to me mine forever, I lover so much and I know that she loves me, but somehow I am still so nervous. My phone buzzed in my pocket it was a text from Rose.

_**Dimitri, just got an urgent text from Lissa… worried headed over there now. –Rose**_

What was wrong with Lissa and why did she ask for Rose she knew she was off today and was always so adimit that unless it was absolutely necessary she doesn't do anything work related on her off days. Something must really be wrong for her to have alerted Rose. I grabbed Christian who was already with me and we immediately went running to save the two that we loved the most.

When we were right outside of Lissa's bedroom I heard and ear shattering scream followed by another both girls were screaming! My Roza was in trouble. I kicked the door open and to my surprise I saw Lissa and Roza holding hands and jumping in joy.

"What the hell Roza?!" I had no idea what was going on but it was obvious that they weren't in any kind of trouble. Christian pushed past me to get to Lissa and ask if she was okay.

**P.O.V: Rose**

Christian rushed to Lissa's side obviously worried. It took me a second than I doubled over in laughter and shortly after Lissa joined me. Once we regained our composure I realized how much I had scared Dimitri. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry comrade. I did think Lissa was in trouble when I sent you that text but it turns out she just wanted to tell me about hers and sparky's engagement before you two got back. I truly am sorry." I gave him a quiche peck on the lips all of his fear turned to relief and love.

"You were screaming," he said raising an eye brow, damn why can't I do that?

"Oh ya we were happy they were happy screams, "I said and then it was the boys turn to double over in laughter. "What?!"

"Badass Rose Hathaway was acting like a thirteen year old girl and was 'happy screaming'? Hilarious" Christian chimed in.

"Shut it flam boy just because your engaged doesn't put a magical shield around you to protect you from my ass beatings," I retorted. Dimitri snaked an arm surround my wait as if to hold me back even though he knew that I wasn't going to do anything to him, "Calm down Roza he was kind of right." Dimitri said with one of his rare smiles I couldn't be mad at him for laughing at me especially because it was damn funny. "Congrats you two it's about time."

"Hey that's what I said," I loved it when we think alike even if it is just on congratulating a couple.

"He was a lot more polite than you were," Lissa chimed in. Christian gave me a look, "Oh please tell me what the preteen said."

"Fine. I said that you had finally grown a pair and asked her. That's when Lissa yelled at me," I said confidently because it was so true. Dimitri just chuckled and said, "Oh, Roza" And pulled me closer. Fire Crotch decided to go on the defensive, "Hey I resent that I have had a pair sense birth its simple biology."

"Okay I think were done with this conversation before it gets a little to uncomfortable for my liking, "I said covering my ears.

"Hey I got off about ten minutes ago how about we go home so that they can celebrate," Dimitri always saving the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

We went home and Roza got into the shower, this was my chance to set up for dinner. Rose always takes long showers so I had enough time to put the chicken into the oven and put the green beans on the stove I had already precooked the mashed potatoes so all I had to do with those was heat them up.

I went to go check on Rose and she was almost done so I told her that I needed the sheets cleaned. (I didn't really but the laundry room was right next to the bedroom so she would be occupied with doing that and making the bed back up with the extra sheets we kept in the linen closet that she wouldn't come and check on what I was doing in the kitchen.) I also took a dress out of the closet that she didn't know I bought and told her to wear it after she was done with the sheets.

I went back out to the kitchen to set the table. I put a white table cloth on the small round table in our little kitchen with two candles and a vase of tulips (I know how much rose hates red roses so instead I got red tulips her favorite) by that time dinner was done now all I had to do was put it on the plates and get dressed myself.

**P.O.V: Rose**

It was odd that Dimitri told me to put on this dress for dinner I usually just wear sweats I wonder what he's up to. Oh he had better not be leaving me and this is a way of saying goodbye in a nice way 'cuse if so I'm going to beat him to a pulp. The dress was beautiful, though. It was a simple white dress that ended right above the knee but clung to every curve that I have with a simple solid black belt with a large buckle that accented my flat stomach.

Dimitri didn't tell me that I had to do my hair or make up or anything like that but I have a feeling that tonight is important and if he is going to leave me than I'm going to look damn sexy when he does. So I decided to put on a pair of simple black stilettos put my hair in a messy side bun and did my sexy make up. I think I did well enough that if he was going to break up with me that this would change his mind immediately. When I finished I walked into the kitchen to face whatever it was that he's planning. As I got to the kitchen, though, it was dark except for the light of two candles. I walked closer to the candles and I saw a beautiful vase with a dozen red tulips my favorite.

"Okay what the hell is going on Dimitri? Come out here now and tell me what this is about," I said wishing he would just break up with me in my sweats. Did he want to make this more painful for me? What have I done to deserve this? I thought he loved me and that he liked my snarky attitude. Did that bitch Tasha call him again and he decided to take her up on it? Is this because I can't give him children?

I didn't notice that I was crying until Dimitri came out and asked, "Why are you crying Roza?" I quickly whipped away my tears not really caring anymore if my mascara smeared.

"Nothing. What's this all about?" I questioned gesturing towards the table and him he was wearing his only nice pair of jeans loafers and my favorite of his button down shirts. This is going to hurt.

"Can't I make you a nice dinner without there being an ulterior motive behind it?" he said wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Oh this is just cruel and unusual but I decided that I'm going to ride it out maybe he'll give me the reasoning for the torture during the dinner.

"I guess," I replied putting on my best _I'm really happy to be here _face and sitting down to the meal. At least I was getting a good dinner out of it.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

"Thanks Dimitri dinner rely hit the spot," Roza said whipping her face after finishing dinner. She sounded odd to me like she was preparing herself for something horrible did she really think marrying me was that bad I thought she would be happy about it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," was all I said. We were quiet for a few seconds but it felt like so much longer. Finally I broke the silence I couldn't handle it anymore, "let's go watch the sunrise in the garden." Rose loved watching the sun rise but usually was asleep by now. She loved the sun the warmth of it and its brightness but the damn vampire timetable took that away from her.

"Sure okay," was all she said she would usually be ecstatic about this why was she so upset? I tried holding her hand while we walked the short distance to the garden but she pulled it away and crossed her arms.

"Okay you're not talking to me. Why you are so upset and don't tell me its noting because I know better than that. You were quiet all through dinner, you don't want to hold my hand, and you tone of voice has been like someone hurt you. Tell me who hurt you I'll go beat them up no one-"Rose cut me off.

"You, Dimitri! You're the one who hurt me and don't act like you'll beat someone up for me because I know you won't and it just makes it worse," I could see her choking back tears what was it that I did to my Roza to upset her so much I would do anything for her. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach trying to understand this. We were in the garden by this time I sat her down on the bench and asked her, "What did I do to upset you whateve-"

"No! Don't say 'whatever it was I'm sorry' because you're not! I should have seen this coming I mean how can someone like you love someone like me? I should have listened to my mother she was right the second you got board of me you were going to dump me for Tasha. I get it. I mean she's your age she can give you children and she's not some pathetic student you had that had an infatuation with you. But hey she's hot so why not hit some of that? Make me believe you love me when really all you wanted was sex, typical. But this the making me wear a beautiful dress, cooking one of my favorite meals, buying tulips instead of roses, and bringing me out to see the sunrise which is one of my favorite things ever. What are you trying to do? Ruin all of my favorite things so you can see me suffer even more when you dump me that a new kind of low. Not even Jessie went that low." She was balling by this paint chocking out every word but still giving it the most venom I have ever heard her use in words.

I wrapped my arms around her she tried to fight me but I didn't allow it, "shhhh, Roza what are you talking about I haven't heard from Tasha since I turned her down being her guardian. I don't care if she can give me children she isn't you. And I'm not breaking up with you I did all of those things because I was going to ask you to marry me, and as for the dress I thought you would love it is just what you like to what and you look phenomenal in it. I love you more than anything in the world why would I break up with you?" I stopped my rant I couldn't believe any of those thing she had thought I was doing to her. What kind of a boyfriend have I been if that's what she thinks my motives were for doing all of this it hurt me so much?

**P.O.V: Rose**

He loves me, what? Oh my God! I assumed the worst when really it was the best that could ever happen! He wants to marry me he wants to spend the rest of forever with me and I thought he was going to break up with me. What kind of girlfriend am I? I am the worst that's what kind. But I loved him with all of my heart mind soul and strength.

I started crying again this time out of joy not from hurt but Dimitri didn't think that he tightened his grip around me and shhhhhed me he stroked my hair and mumbled calming and loving things to me in Russian. He had done all of this for me he loved me even though I couldn't give him children.

Okay here's what you're going to do Rosemary Hathaway you're going to stop crying and make him give the speech that he prepared. Let him have the night that he planned for you he deserves that much. I sat up straight whipped my eyes now happy that I remembered the waterproof mascara.

"Okay, than let's hear it," I said simply.

Dimitri looked at me dumbfounded, "What?" he looked scared.

I felt so bad I put my hand on his cheek and said, "Comrade, if you planning on proposing you must have had a speech. So get your hot Russian ass on one knee and give me this speech." He looked at me for a second before clearing his throat and changing his expression from utter surprise to hope and happiness. I loved putting that expression on his face. He got down on one knee and began.

"My Roza since the moment I laid eyes on you in Portland I knew that you were the most beautiful creature that God grased this earth with. When I saw you let Lissa feed off of you I knew that you would do anything for the ones that you loved even if it meant you getting hurt. That hurt me so much because I couldn't stand to see you suffer even if it was just you stumbling because you had just given blood and were trying to get away and protect you best friend. When you attacked me and I defended myself you almost fell I couldn't let one hair on you head get hurt so I just and to catch you it was like second nature to protect you. When we started training I got I'm alone with you just you and me I tried to push my feelings back for the sake of both of our jobs but I couldn't do that. The day that I caught you and Jessie in the lounge I felt like I had been punched in the stomach ten times. I fell in love with you every glance I stole I fell deeper for you. Your beauty mesmerizes me but your character and personality about what I love most about you. The little things are the ones that I love the most. When you call me your Russian god I just melt, when you are fighting there is nothing that will get in your way of fighting as hard as you can. If you get knocked down you get right back up and will never let someone defeat you. That night in the cave I thought that that was it you would never love me again because I was going to turn Strigoi, but you came for me and you saved me because you loved me to. My family loves you and your family well they think you could do worse. Roza the best night of my life was in that cabin when we gave into our feelings for each other but if you say you'll marry me than this will be the best night of my life. So Rosemary Hathaway would you please make the happiest and most lucky man in the world and become Mrs. Rosemary Belecov?"

I was crying more tonight than ever that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. With every word he melted me. My tears streamed down my face stronger now than ever before, "Yes forever and always, yes! I would love to me come Mrs. Rosemary Belecov!" I threw my arms around Dimitri who was now crying his kiss was fierce and passionate at the same time it was sweet and loving I never wanted this moment to end but Dimitri pulled back and pulled out a little black velvet box from his pocket.

The ring was gorgeous.

The gold band had a dark ruby in the center with two tiny diamonds on either side of it. "Dimitri it is breathtaking," I gasped.

"Do you like it? It was a promise ring my mother got from the man that she really loved when he died she got together. She still talks about him. I know it's not really big or anything but it symbolizes a love that will never end."

"I love it. I love you my Russian god," we both laughed and then the kissing started so passionate and loving he was the one I was going to be with forever I finally am going to marry the love of my life. We went home and celebrated in the way that we could only do together and with no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

I woke up to a face full of beautiful dark curly locks Roza looked so beautiful her face was planted on a pillow with her lips just barley parted I traced the crevice of her back she gave a tired moan and rolled over. I was overtaken by her when she opened her eyes and I saw the deep hassle that always captivates me her hair framing her face she looked so peaceful.

"Hey comrade," was all she said but she smiled that smile it was my smile specially reserved for me and damn did that smile melt me. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, "Hello my Roza." She reached up to me and pulled my head now to hers so that she could just brush her lips with mine it was beautiful and sweet.

"I love you, Dimitri, so much."

"I love you to, Roza." We gazed into each other's eyes for so very long until rose broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Whats so funny?"

"I just realized that you and Christian proposed two days apart. Did you plan that?"

"Actually we didn't realize it until about a week ago when we were talking about our plans and it kind of came up."

**~ Flashback ~**

_Christian and I were walking to the dining hall where we were supposed to meet up with Rose and Lissa for lunch before they had to go back to a big meeting about some royal argument. All I could think about was what Rose was going to say when I asked her to marry me. I was pretty sure she would say yes we loved each other so much. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Still, I was really nervous._

"_Hey man I need some advice from a friend and I think were friends aren't we?" Christian pulled me out of my thoughts and worries. He sounded worried about something, I wondered what it was. Were we friends I don't know._

"_I guess we are what's on your mind?"_

"_Well I want to ask Lissa to marry me but I'm really nervous."_

"_Seriously." I had stopped in my tracks shocked that we were thinking about proposing at the same time. Christian looked a little miffed, "Ya why wouldn't I we have been happily dating for two and a half years and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

"_I'm sorry that's not why I was surprised. I am actually thinking about asking Rose to marry me and am pretty nervous about it."_

"_Really? Isn't that something?"_

"_Ya how about this if either of us need support we can talk to the other no matter how weird."_

"_I like it. Just don't ask me any questions about being in bed got it," Christian looked sickened by the thought of Rose and I in bed, but to be fair I was sickened myself at the thought of him and Lissa._

"_Wouldn't even dream of it, Christian."_

"_Alright than we have a deal."_

**~ End Flashback ~**

"Earth to Dimitri," Rose pulled me out of my thought.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you had helped each other with your proposals," rose said she is always curious about the weirdest things.

"We told each other if we needed any help that we would be there to help the other but it never really came to that. We really just made sure we didn't do it on the same day but we were already planning on different days anyway," I shrugged. A growling sound came from Rose's stomach. "Of course you're hungry," I said in a joking matter and got up to cook her some breakfast.

**P.O.V: Rose**

I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and one of Dimitri's T-shirts. I went out to go get breakfast Dimitri had crossed my mind, "Hey babe… um… were going to have to ask for a family's approval." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade as he put my omelet on a plate. Dimitri turned around and a look of true fear was on his face.

"Do we have to ask your parents I mean my family great they have been asking me when I was going to propose for a year and a half? But your parents don't exactly approve of our relationship," Dimitri was trying to talk me out of this he must really be afraid of Abe and Janine. I looked up at him and gave him my best puppy dog face, "please, Dimitri, it's not like they hate you. They actually like you a little. Please let me do something the right way?" I could tell the last part hooked him but he still argued, "Only if we can go to Russia to tell my family. The only thing they have been pestering me for more than me to propose is for me to take you to go and visit again."

"Of course, I love going to Russia your family's the best. Okay so today I'm having lunch with my parents you can come with and that when well talk to them. Thanks, babe!" I got on my tippy toe and gave him a peck on the lips then grabbed my omelet I am starving.

"Um, today? Really why are you doing this to me?" Dimitri pleaded he looked genuinely scared I almost felt bad.

"Yes today. If we do it today than it will be done and over with. The sooner we talk to my parents the sooner we can go to Russia to talk to you family. I can talk to Liss and we can be on a plain to Russia tomorrow. Speaking of Liss I have to get ready for work she is going to be ecstatic. My parents are coming here for lunch so I'll see you at midnight okay." I got up and got dressed in my guardian blacks made sure I had everything I needed for work and headed off to work. When I left Dimitri was still at the kitchen table trying to process what had just happened. Haha! I'm an evil mastermind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**A/N hey I know this ones short sorry its just a fluff but enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Rose**

When I got to Lissa's place Christian was just leaving to meet Dimitri, "Hey Chrissie how about you go easy on him today I just told him he had to ask for my parents blessing at lunch today."

"Ouch, Rosie, you're a real ball buster. Don't worry about him I don't have a lot planned for today anyway."

"Thanks"

Just than Lissa decided to chime into the conversation, "What does Dimitri have to ask your parents for their blessing on?" Oh she was so cute.

"You get this one preteen I got to go comfort a no doubt very scared man" And with that fire crotch left me with a curious Lissa.

"I have a question for you Liss," I said walking further into the room. Lissa was intrigued now, "Ya, what is it?"

"well you see Dimitri and I were wondering if we could go to Russia to surprise his family and tell them about our engagement," I almost screamed the last part and held up my left hand to reveal the beautiful ring that would forever be on my hand.

Lissa's eyes almost popped out of her head, "OH MY GOD! DIMITRI PROPOSED?!"

"YA," we did the same happy jump thing as we did not even 24 hours ago when Lissa had told me that Christian had proposed to her.

"Of course you can go to Russia and surprise his family. I can get another guardian while you are gone. When do you want to leave?"

"We want to go as soon as possible."

"Well I can get my jet ready and you can leave tomorrow direct to Russia."

"Oh we couldn't take your jet we can fly commercial."

"Nope I insist my two best guardians are not going to fly commercial you will take the jet no questions."

"Lissa have I mentioned how much I love you," I gave her a hug and we just say there a few minutes just in happiness. Then she started on about a double wedding and that is how the rest of the morning went. When the next guardian came to change shifts so that I could be off the rest of the day I went home to get ready for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**A/N Yay! New chapter I love this one and I think yall will to. Anyways enjoy and review!**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

Rose came home a little early I was happy that she was here before her parents. I am so afraid to ask for their blessing, at least she is going to be there with me.

"Hey what did Lissa say when you told her," I asked rose engulfing her in a hug and giving her a peck on the check.

"She was so happy she insisted that we take the jet and leave for Russia tomorrow than she went off rambling about a double wedding it kind of scared me," she said with her musical voice I couldn't believe that she was going to be mine forever. She looked over at the kitchen where I had been cooking lunch a guilty expression crossed her face, "Um, Dimitri, did you cook lunch?"

"Ya why"

"Because my parents were going to pick some up, it's not like I'm such a great cook that they were dying to have my food," Just than I heard a knock at the door. Oh crap, that's them this is it there, going to kill me. I gulped before going to answer the door Rose holding my hand and rubbing circles on the back of it to soothe me. I opened the door and Janine and Abe were right there.

"Rosemary! How are you we haven't seen you in so long!" roses mom gave her a hug and I heard her whisper to rose, "Why is Dimitri here you told me he was on duty today."

"Ya well change of plans but he made lunch for all of us Dimitri's the best cook," Rose smiled up at me it was a calming smile but also apologetic. Abe walked up to me and shook my hand, "How are you, Dimitri? I hope you're taking care of my daughter."

I gulped what he said was completely normal but his tone said _'cause if not I'm goanna' break your kneecaps_, "Wouldn't dream of doing any different, sir." With that I got a smile and a nod neither a happy one both threatening.

"Okay let's eat I'm hungry," Rose always being the one to suggest food. God I love her. I finished making lunch and portioned it out onto plates and we all ate in silence. Rose was the way to get out the butter knife a cut the tension, metaphorically of course.

"So there actually was a reason that Dimitri decided to join us for lunch today. We have an announcement," Rose was smiling a fake smile that said she regretted putting herself in that position but she knew it was the right thing to do. I was so proud of her she had taken something from my 'Zen life lessons' as she calls them.

"And what would that be?" Abe asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Well last night Dimitri asked me to marry him and I accepted," rose was glowing at this I was so happy this made her so happy.

"What?!" this time it was Janine who talked first. It was my turn to intervene, "I asked your daughter to marry me and she accepted. Now I know it's kind of backwards but I would ask for your blessing in our marriage." I think I did pretty well and Rose confirmed that by giving my hand a squeeze. We were almost certain that they were going to say yes that the next word to come out of both of their mouths shocked us both, "No."

**P.O.V: Rose**

My whole word shattered at that moment both of my parents said no that they did not give Dimitri their blessing I did the one thing I knew to do I turned on the attitude, "What did you just say?!"

"We said no," my mom said in a matter of fact manner. "We just got you back Rose it might have been our fault but we still are not ready to give you up again." My dad was holding my mom's hand what's happen that not matter that go back to sassy Rose.

"Damn right it was your own faults do you know how long I waited to hear from either of you? I don't mean a telegram that was so cold I could swear you had someone else write and send it for you, and who's to say you didn't. I mean you didn't care enough to come and see me or anything the closest thing I had to parent was Lissa's parents. That is the single most selfish thing you could have said. How about either one of you think about what will make me happy and not you for once on your life," by this time I was standing leaning over the table yelling in my mother's face.

"Rosemary Hathaway! You do not talk to your parents that way now apologies to your father and i….NOW!" Mom to say the least was not happy now she was also standing and in my face but I was not backing down.

"NO!"

"EXCUSE ME? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SAY NO TO ME!"

"I DID WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Mom went to claw at me but just missed because Abe and Dimitri reacted quickly Abe grabbed mom and pulled her back by the waist and Dimitri did the same for me. At that moment though Dimitri got very mad. His jaw was clenched and his hands were forming fists I tried to calm him but I was too late he was already going for mom. "YOU DID _NOT_ JUST TRY TO SLAP HER!" he was furious going into protective mode it was kind of sexy but I had to try to get him calm before he did something he would regret. Before I could Abe was at his throat, "YES SHE DID AND RIGHTFULLY SO SHE SHOULD NOT DISRESPECT HER MOTHER LIKE THAT!" all of the fear that Dimitri had for Abe vanished when he said this. I could see mom trying to calm dad now but it was working so I did just about all I knew to do. I walked up and stood right between with my hands on Dimitri's chest trying to soothe him I looked him right in the eyes. He had his right fist ready to throw a punch but she let it go when he looked back into my eyes and saw the pleading look in my eyes, "Dimitri." Was all I said I said it in the calmest of voices trying to soothe him.

Thankfully it worked his whole body calmed he wrapped his arms around me we forgot that my parents were there it was just the two of us. "She was going to hit you," Dimitri said almost apologetically I think he was trying to justify hitting Abe which I really would have been fine with.

I placed my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat it was so coming even though it was go at warp speed, wrapped my arms around his waist, "I know but punching Abe isn't going to fix the problem. But I do love that you were defending me."

"Of course, Roza, I will always defend you. I love you." He kissed the top of my head and I raised my head up so that I could look him in the eyes. I got on my tippy toes and gave him one of those fierce loving kisses that happen to occur so much with us. Someone cleared their throat and Dimitri and I reluctantly separated but he kept his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Abe I should not of tried to punch you," Dimitri said and he really meant it. I was so proud of him. Of course Abe had to be an ass and say, "Its fine it wouldn't have hurt that bad anyway."

I immediately went on the defense but stayed joking, "I don't think you want to test that out I've felt his punches before they hurt like a bitch even more than moms."

Dimitri just laughed at the memory of when we were sparring and the many times that I had failed to block a hit and he landed one on me. Abe on the other hand did not think it was funny, "You punched my daughter?!"

"We were sparring dad it's kind of an occupational hazard of being a guardian, calm down. Let's sit down and talk about this like adults okay?"

"No need," Mom said her voice and face were stern so I was certain that she had stayed with her original answer but she surprised me when she actually changed her mind. "The way that you could calm him down just with a touch that is almost impossible when people are that mad. And Dimitri the way you immediately went to defend Rose like that you weren't letting any bit of her getting hurt. You two love each other and I mean really love each other. I give you my blessing," mom was smiling now. Dimitri tightened his arms around me we had gotten my mom's approval but not my dad's it time to pull out the big one.

"Daddy?" I said it in a small voice with wide eyes he looked like was going to melt right there but he didn't, "I still want to know what possessed you to punch my daughter, Belecov." Great.

"Dad I told you we were sparring I got distracted and missed a block that's it he immediately felt bad for it and was at my side to make sure there was no real damage."

"What distracted you?"

"You really don't want to know that."

"Oh I think I do."

"I'm warning you. You don't."

"Tell me Rosemary!"

"Fine, pops, but don't say I didn't warn you. I was distracted by Dimitri."

"I don't think I understand."

"Are you going to make me spell this out?" Abe simply nodded.

"I was watching his muscles the way he moved I was trying to memorize everything about him. Especially his body. It was damn sexy."

"AHHH! I did NOT need to hear that Rose." Abe covered his ears trying to repress the memory of what I just said I could feel Dimitri's chest vibrate from the laughter he was trying to hold back. I simply shrugged, "You asked for it."

"Okay fine you can have my blessing if I don't ever hear that ever again ever."

"With pleasure. Didn't exactly enjoy telling you that pops." After a few minutes they left Dimitri were cleaning up when he wrapped his arms around my waist, he pushed his chest against my back and brought his lips to my ear. "Damn sexy, huh?" he whispered.

"Why do you think I call you my Russian god? There definitely above average and you you're above any little god there is. In the looks department at least." I turned around in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm glad you think so," he said bringing my face to his it was a wonderful kiss that engulfed every bit of emotion I had for him. We continued that for a while before we headed to the bedroom.

**You've read now Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssee review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**A/N Some of you have been asking if this is going to be sad well no it is a happy fluff story I don't like sad stories they make me sad (duh) so enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!**

**P.O.V: Rose**

The next evening we left to go to Russia. All of our bags were packed I couldn't wait to see all of Dimitri's family again.

"I wonder how much Paul and Zoya have grown," I said to Dimitri excitement leaking from every word. H just smiled and said, "I'm sure there going to be happy to see you." We were getting on the plain once were all settled I remembered a question I had for him. "Do you want any of your family in the wedding?" Dimitri looked down at me with a hint of a smile in his face, "whatever you want I want for this wedding." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He was the sweetest man ever I loved him so much.

The plain flight was a lot shorter because we didn't have any connecting flights to catch. That is why I love Lissa she is the best friend ever. When we got to Russia we were going to get a rental car but outside of the (private) airport was a limo. It looked like one of Abe's I guess that's what you get when you tell your mob boss father you're going to Russia. The driver told us who he was, I was right Abe sent him, and then took us to Baia.

We walked up to the front door Dimitri was standing right behind me with his arm around my waist I looked up at him and with his other hand he reached over me and knocked on the door. The door opened and before I could process who answered the door I was pulled into a huge hug. "Rose! Dimka!" Victoria's voice sang out in excitement. Dimitri let out a little chuckle, "Hi, Vikka, I missed you." Just then I heard Olena but was still in the tight embrace of Dimitri's sister.

"Oh. My. God. That ring he finally did it didn't he," Olena said walking over and pulling me away from Vikka's embrace just to get another bone crushing hug from her.

"I feel the love guys. Everyone is hugging Rose and I get no hugs," Dimitri said sarcastically. Olena walked over to him, "My son you finally asked her to marry her didn't you? That's the ring." Happiness covered every bit of her body and voice. Dimitri pulled his mother into and said, "Yes, Mama, Rose and I are getting married." Everyone else came in at that moment and I heard screeches from Dimitri's sisters and was pulled into a giant group hug, "Okay crushing the bride here." I joked none of them let go and when they finally did they just did the same thing to Dimitri but he was able to not suffocate from it.

"Roza, Uncle Dimka," a little Paul jumped up at me and made me laugh.

"Oh, Paul I missed you."

"I missed you to I was about to go play do you want to come with me?"

"I would love to play in just a few minutes let me put myself away than ill come okay," This lit up Paul's face even more, "Okay hurry up."

"So how long are you going to stay?" Olena asked showing us to Dimitri's old room.

"Mama we wanted to come and share the news but we do have to get back to our charge, so unfortunately we can't stay to long," Dimitri answered when we got to his room this made us all sad Dimitri and I loved being here and they loved having us here. But he was right we had to get back to Lissa.

"But before we leave I would love to have some of your help planning the wedding," I said Olena this made her happy she was acting like a teenaged girl. "Really?! You want me to help? Oh I've always dreamed of this day when Dimka's fiancée would ask help with the wedding. Oh thank you Rose," She gave me a huge hug.

"I just hope you know a lot about weddings 'cause I don't know anything about it. I never thought I would get married because it would interfere with my work so one I turned about seven and realized I wouldn't have one I kind of stopped dreaming."

"Oh you should never stop dreaming of your wedding I still dream of my wedding if I ever get to have one. Well I'm going to go get some wedding books you guys know your way around the place. Thank you Rose!" she gave me another hug and left us. When I turned around Dimitri was laughing, "You know she is probably as bad as if not worse than Lissa? You are going to have your hands full with this wedding."

"Hey, comrade, it's not nearly as bad as its going to be when I ask my mom to help or how about all three of your sisters as brides maids," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Oh you're really trying to kill me before these weddings aren't you," Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and leaned down for a kiss. "AhAhAh. I have a date to get to with a certain little boy," I said blocking his kiss.

"Oh really? Do I need to be worried about this little boy?"

"I guess you'll just have to see," and with that I left to go play with Paul like I had promised.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

I watch Roza from the back door playing tag with Paul and Zoya. Her beautiful hair was flowing in the wind as she slowed herself down so she knew that Zoya could catch her without a problem. She looked over her shoulder at the two little ones and the most beautiful smile crossed her face.

"She is the one for you," I didn't even know that Yeva was sitting next to me until she spoke up, but hearing those words made me happier than ever before.

"I know babushka, I know," was all I said before returning to watching my Roza with all of her beauty. I couldn't help but smile. She turned her head and we locked eyes. Those beautiful eyes boarding into mine I could stay looking at those eyes forever. She turned to the kids and asked them something they nodded in excitement than she ran toward me. Her beautiful hair flowing in the wind and her smile on that smile it was my smile. When she reached me she threw her arms around my neck and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Do you want to play tag with us?" She was the most adorably sexy ting in the world. I leaned down and gave her a kiss that probably lasted a little longer than it should have, "I would love to play tag with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**A/N hello all of my beautiful readers! This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you like it to! Remember to tell me what you think.**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I woke up to kisses being peppered all over my face, "Morning Comrade."

"Good morning my Roza."

"We should probably go down; I think I smell black bread."

"Ugh, do we have to I just want to go back to sleep."

"Well I'm going down," I got up and in the attempts to get him out of bed I took his t-shirt off so that I was wearing to get dressed I usually would have just put on a pair of shorts and gone down how I am but this got Dimitri up and out of bed. We headed downstairs just at the bread was cooled.

"Now _that_ is a woman after my heart," I said as Olena handed me a fresh cut piece.

"Hey don't I get one?" Dimitri said faking being hurt. His mother waved him off, "Don't get your panties in a twist yours is in the oven."

"What that means it has at least an hour before it's done I can't wait that long," Dimitri was acting like a small child now and it was kind of entertaining.

"Tell you what you can have _One _piece of my loaf but that's all your getting."

"Yay," Dimitri said giving me a kiss on the head and going to get his piece of bread. Olena looked shocked, "You hold onto this one Dimka she shared her black bread that right there is true love."

"I'm never going to let her go don't worry mama." We sat down at the table to eat out bread. We sat in a comfortable silence until Olena broke the silence, "That ring brings back so many memories." She said in almost a daze like she was remembering it.

"Ya Dimitri told me a little about it I'd love to hear the story from you the whole thing if you ever want to tell me," I said looking from Olena to the ring the way she looked at it I knew that she loved the man who gave it to her.

"Well he was an American who came here to find his sister he thought she might have come to be a Blood Whore but she didn't. His name was Hunter Liverpool-"

"Wait Hunter Liverpool do you meant the Hunt-"

"Yes Dimka but don't worry he was gone he was strigoi. Anyway, we fell madly in love we dated for a few months than he asked me to marry him. He gave me that ring it was very in style at the time and one of the most expensive rings you could get. He also had it engraved if you look on the inside." I took the ring off and looked on the inside of it there was an engraving in the most delicate cursive _For the rest of forever_.

"That is what he always told me no matter what he would love me for the rest of forever. The day after he proposed he had to go back to his charge, his time off was over. About a week later a group of Strigoi attacked and he was there fighting. He fought so bravely but near the end of the battle he tired and he was caught off guard by one they turned him. I was devastated for so long I was depressed and I didn't know what to do with myself. Than Dimitri's father came along he made me feel special so I stayed with him for a while. I thought that maybe I would finally get over Hunter but that didn't work. When Dimitri beat him up and he never came back I was so happy. I'm sure Dimitri told you what he used to do to me. Than Dimitri went off to work at Ivan's he loved it there but one day there was a Strigoi attack and one of the ones that he killed," she started crying so hard I couldn't help it but to walk around the table and comfort her even though I didn't know why she was crying.

"He was cocky he introduced himself to me like we were at a social event I'll never forgetting what he said _'hello I'm Hunter liver pool it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.….?'_ he was mocking me. He went for Ivan and I did what I had to do I drove a steak through his hear." Dimitri looked like he felt guilty and like he hated himself for killing the one that his mother loved.

"Oh Olen aim so sorry," was all I could say she was still crying but quickly composed herself. "Dimka, don't blame yourself you did the right thing if you didn't kill him he would have kill Ivan and you and that would be one hundred times worse than losing him."

"I'm so sorry, mama." Was all he could say he was beating up himself over it and I hated that but there was nothing I could do about it. We sat there in awkward silence before Olena changed the subject, "rose, have you made any decisions on what you want to do with your wedding?"

"Um, okay. Ya, I have," I was confused one minute she is crying her eyes out in my arms and the next she is the woman that we all knew strong and motherly wanting to do everything for other people. I knew that the only thing I could do was just go with it and start talking about the wedding.

"I haven't talked to Dimitri about it yet and I want him to like all of it but I was thinking that we base it around the ring. Everything pure white, ruby red and gold."

"I love that idea Roza. Anything you want of the wedding I am happy with as long as your happy."

"That is a great idea rose! Do you have any idea how you want to do that?" Olena was back to her happy self about the wedding.

"Well I was thinking because I will be wearing a white dress, of course, than my bridesmaids will wear a red dress. My bouquet will be – as much as I hate them – red roses and everyone else will have a white bouquet of roses."

"If you don't want roses we can find a different red flower. Don't do anything you don't want. This is your day," Dimitri was now right in front of me with his arms around me our faces inches apart.

"This is also your day so you need to put your input in you still have to pick a best man tell me if you want Paul as the ring barrier and Zoya as the flower girl. Do you want to get married in a church, on the beach, in a park? I am not going to be one of those brides who don't give the groom any decision." I finished my soapbox and Dimitri looked overwhelmed by all of the things he had to put input into.

"Um… Roza that's a lot of decisions."

"Oh comrade that's not even a fraction the only thing that you won't be putting input on is the dress." Just than all three of Dimitri's sisters walked in as if on que. Vikka decided to chime in, "Let me guess she's telling you how many decisions are involved in planning a wedding."

"Ya and its scaring me, Vikka, help me."

"It's okay Dimka just answer the questions she asks you honestly and not that whatever you want crap. You'll be fine," Victoria seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. Then I remembered that I had an important question for the three of them.

"Ladies can I ask you a question?"

They looked at me like they were scared but Sonya gave me a slight nod as if to go one. "I would be honored of all of you would be my bridesmaids." I got my answer in three very loud screeches.

"Yes of course we will we would be honored," this time it was Karolina (**A/N I think that's her name I'm not exactly sure**) who answered than I got put into another group hug that almost killed me. "You know if you kill me there won't be a wedding for you to bridesmaids at,' I said jokingly they released me and they looked like they were going to burst with happiness.

"Karolina Rose and I have a question specifically for you," She seemed even more excited if that was even possible.

"What is it, Dimka?"

"We would love it if Paul would be our ring bearer and Zoya would be the flower girl," he said joy spewing from his voice. "We need your permission before we ask them."

"Dimka, you are a bigger idiot than I thought if you think I was going to say no."

"So that's a yes!" I exclaimed I was so happy things were falling right into place.

That's how the rest of the day went just wedding plans and eating black bread. Dimitri stayed surprisingly and put his input in when we asked for it. When we asked Paul and Zoya if they wanted to be In the wedding they were over the moon happy and to my surprise Dimitri asked Paul to be his best man.

"But I thought you wanted me to be the ring bearer, can I do both."

"Of course you can sweetheart well show you how to do it later on but you have two very important jobs," I told him after that he stood up straight as if to say I'm ready to take my duty seriously.

**A/N Okay, my lovielies, now its time to type your review in that little box and tell me what you think. Love you guys ill update soon I promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**A/N Im not going to waste your time just enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

All week we have been dong wedding planning from menu to venue. Rose had her mom on the phone for a lot of the decisions they actually agreed on most things. THANK GOD! We are going home today and I'm going to miss my family so much but my mom decided to come to court in a month to stay with us until the wedding. We decided on a winter wedding so in about five months Roza is going to officially going to be mine. I can't wait. The wedding planning wasn't that bad actually I was pretty happy to have some say in what was going to happen. Sadly were now going home. Being here reminded me of so many things. Rose walked into the room wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder blade, "Hey babe I know you don't want to leave I don't either but were going to miss our flight if we don't leave soon." She was so sweet and she understands me no one has ever understood me the way she does. I love her so much. I turned around in her arms so I could look at her beautiful eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and we just stayed there for a few minutes. I never wanted that moment to end it was so sweet and beautiful. It was like we were sharing our energy just by holding each other but of course little sis had to run the moment.

"Wow didn't mean to interrupt you sorry." Vikka was being a little sarcastic brat she's the best sister I'm going to miss her. I'll see her in a few months though for the wedding.

"What is it Vikka," Rose said in the sweetest voice she could manage she was obviously also annoyed that the moment had ended.

"Your dad's limo is here to pick you up you're going to be late if you don't get going."

"Alright, comrade, I guess we have to go now," Rose said. I nodded and we started heading downstairs. Everyone was at the front door waiting for us.

"Don't leave us Aunt Roza and Uncle Dimka," A small voice called out. Rose walked over to Paul and bent at the hips to get to his level. She pulled him into a hug, "You'll see us soon don't forget you have a very important role so you got to take care of yourself for me. Okay?" Paul simply nodded, but when rose went to pull away he gripped her stronger and started crying. "I'll take care of everything just don't leave. Pleeeeeeeeeese don't leave, Aunt Roza."

"I'll see you soon I'll never leave you forever, Paul."

"Pinky promise?" Paul held out his tiny pinky to Roza she linked her pinky with his, "Pinky promise."

The rest of the goodbyes were a lot like that but you know not everyone talked like a ten year old boy who makes you pinky promise. Paul made me give him a pinky promise to take care of Roza and to make sure I come back. He really loved her all of my family did that makes me so happy. Tears flowed and hugs came from everyone. Yeva even hugged Rose and everyone knows that they don't really like each other.

When we finally got into the limo everyone was waving goodbye, we waved back until they were out of sight. I noticed that Roza was crying, "What's wrong, love?" I asked whipping a tear from her face.

"Paul called me _Aunt_ Roza. I have a nephew and a niece. I have a family. The only person I thought I would be called aunt is if Lissa had kids. I'm actually part of a family." She looked me straight in the eyes happiness written all over her face. "You gave me a family, Comrade. Even if we can't have children we still have a family. Thank you. I love you so much."

"Oh, Roza," Pulled her head into my chest. "You will always have a family in me." I kissed the top of her head and we stayed there for a while. She fell asleep on my shoulder during the flight.

"Roza we've landed it's time to wake up."

"Okay I'm up I guess." Once we got all of our things off of the plain we were coming off and Lissa and Christian were right there. Rose ran toward Lissa and gave her a hug, "Damn I hate not having the bond so I can check on you no matter where I am." She said Lissa just laughed and wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Hey man," Christian said and came to give me a man hug and break the awkwardness. "Hey how's everything been?" I asked making conversation. "Same old same old." Then I just heard two streaks immediately I was on the defensive when I turned around I saw Lissa and Rose hugging with huge smile and gushing about something, "Care to share why you are trying to give me a heart attack?"

Rose came out of the hug and started laughing, "We both had the same question for each other."

"And that would be…"

"We both asked the other to be their maid of honor," They squealed in synch Christian and I both covered our ears until the screech fest was over.

"So I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" Christian asked walking toward Lissa to wrap his arms around her. Rose looked suspicious, "tell me what."

"Oh just that I'm…" Lissa paused for dramatic effect, "PREGNANT!" Honestly can't she go two minutes without squealing?

"HOLY SHIT LISSA! Are you serious?" Rose said. Lissa simply nodded.

"Okay than. Lissa do you remember the beginning of freshman year when your dad asked to talk to me alone?" Lissa nodded again more confused now. "Well he told me that no matter what he wanted me to protect you from everything that can hurt you from boys to Strigoi. So please understand that I am doing this for your dad okay?" Okay everyone was scared now, including me, what was Rose going to do to Christian.

"Please, Rose, don't," Was all Lissa said but Rose had already started. She turned towards Christian, oh crap here it comes.

"You sick fucking bastard. You're not even married yet! If you are going to have sex which I do not approve of than I have one word for you CONDOM it's not that hard! And you, I expected more from you young lady I have two words for you BIRTH CONTROL. I'm going to have to beat you ass now for getting her pregnant," She looked at Lissa. "Sorry I had to do even though I would love to beat fire crotch's ass I won't this time. Okay now I can give you my reaction. OMG! Liss you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you." By this time we all were doubled over with laughter.

"Rose that is perfect that's exactly what dad would have done. Thank you.'

"I'm here all week folks" Rose said with a bow.

**P.O.V: Rose**

Lissa and I spent the rest of the day talking about our weddings and her pregnancy. She had set her date for a month from now. She said it was because she didn't want to be showing at her wedding. She is not far enough along to tell the sex of the baby but they decided on names for both a boy and a girl. I had to go home to go talk to Dimitri though so she is going to text them to me later.

"Hey babe I'm home," I yelled as I walked in the door.

"Roza your home! I'm in the kitchen dinner it almost ready," Dimitri shouted back. I headed towards the kitchen, "It smells great, what is it?"

"Stir-fry. I really wanted some and I know it's one of your favorites."

"Well I'm looking forward to it. It looks so good," I turned on the radio in the kitchen. Dimitri had agreed to try some of my music out so I put on one of the pop music stations. The familiar intro to Christina Perry's _A Thousand Years_ started. I started swaying to the melody, "I love this song." It became louder I started singing it than Dimitri took my left hand in his, placed my right hand on his shoulder, and his right hand on my waist he began to twirl us around.

"I didn't know you could dance so well, Comrade," I said truly surprised by this.

"I didn't know you could sing so beautifully. Usually you're just mocking my music," He chuckled. God I love his laugh. We danced for the length of the whole song he leaned down to kiss me but then remembered that dinner was still on the stove and hurried to save. "Okay I came to the rescue just at the right time. Dinner is ready," he said putting even servings on two plates and setting it on the table.

"Thanks it looks really good." Buzz Buzz. Oh those are the babies name from Lissa.

_**Girl= Brianna Rosalie Ozera Dragomir; I picked this one out**_

_**Boy= Adrian Dimitri Ozera Dragomir; Christian picked this one out**_

_**~Lissa**_

"What's that?" Dimitri asked.

"Lissa sent me the names that they picked out."

"Oh? What are they?" I handed him my phone to show him the names. "Wow, I mean I knew that they were going to name the girl after you but the boy after me? Wow."

"I know right. I didn't expect it either."

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**So this one is not that long sorry ill update exra fast to make up for it. Okay? Enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Rose**

The next few months passed pretty much the same way. Dimitri's mom showed up when she said she would and we spent a lot of time together with my mom planning the wedding. Everythign was in order prity much we were just waiting for the day to arrive. I still guarded lissa like always but thankfully I didn't have to go one the hunnymoon with them, they got another guardian to go. They said that they wanted me to focus on my wedding but I think they would find it just about as awkward I would have. Whatever im just happy I didn't have to go. Their wedding was beautiful.

They got married in the court chapel it was a traditional wedding all the way to a tea. Her dress was a simple dress with off the shoulder sleaves that wrapped around the base of the thumbs the bodice had a sweetheart neckline with silver beading and at the hips it flaired out to drop all the way to the floor thw a very small train. Her hair was in a simple sockbun with a veil. She was goregus. The reception was normal you know all of the normal stuff. They left right after that for the hunnymoon in Italy.

**Okay so some of you have been asking juestions about what I am going to do later on in the story. As to not ruin the story for the others I wont post the answers here but if you PM me I will be more than happy to answer your questions. Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**A/N Just as I promised a chapter extra early this one is also extra long just for my lovelies **

**I really like this one I was laughing while writing it. Enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

"Remember your sisters, Olena, Lissa, Mia and Sydney will be here a five for the batchurlet party so you need to leave a few minutes early for your bachelor party," Roza reminded me on her way out to do some 'finishing touches' on the wedding with my sisters. Ever since they got here a week ago I have barely seen Rose only really at night and she just falls right asleep. I mean what are they doing to her to make her this tired, there's not a whole lot left we can do for the wedding especially because yesterday we had flown to St. Vladimir's and are now in the guest dorms. They are surprisingly larger than the faculty dorms; it's pretty much a descent size apartment. There's a kitchen a bedroom a living room a bathroom and a little area for eating. It's really nice actually. But after tomorrow I'm going to have Roza all to myself.

"Yes I know. You have fun today, love you."

"I love you too." And with that she left. I was all alone so I decided to check on the reservations for our honeymoon Rose didn't know where we were going I'm surprising her. After that was done with it was about noon they were setting up I went over there to see if they needed any help. When I got there I was surprised to see Rose there talking to someone that I didn't know pointing in the direction of where the reception would be. She looked over her shoulder and saw me. She turned to the man she was talking to said something that I couldn't hear than started towards me.

"so this is you last minute touches, making sure that no one is screwing up on you special day," I teased. She smiled the smile that I love so much my smile and said, "Yup that's exactly it how do you know me so well comrade?"

I could tell that wasn't it what was she hiding, "really why don't you tell me what your real reason is?" Just than Mama, Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina walked up to us, "Rose we have everything taken care of here why don't you two go have lunch and spend the day together?" Mama spoke up and no one questioned Mama so that's exactly what we did. We went to the cafeteria because the school was having lunch as well. We talked to some friends that we had but hadn't seen in a while. Than we walked around campus for a while and last but not least we decided to go to the gym for a while to spar and do a little running. It reminded me of when I was still her mentor, over all it was a great day.

When it came to be five we were both ready to endure the pain of these two parties. Christian came to get me, "Are you ready for this old man." Rose decided to intercept right as we were leaving, "Christian Ozera you look me in the eyes right now." She had her scary voice on, "If you take my Russian god to a strip club I will kick your ass and everyone else's who was involved. Do you understand?" Christian's gulp was audible he was definitely afraid, "Yes Rose I understand no strip clubs."

"Good sparky," She sounded satisfied with herself enough.

"Goodbye Roza I'll see you later on tonight. Don't go too crazy with the girls," I kissed her forehead and left.

"So what are we doing anyway?" I asked Christian as we left the guest housing.

"Well we were going to go to a strip club but I am genuinely afraid of your fiancée so I'm going to text the guys to see what plan b is."

"I am afraid of Rose to don't worry." Christian took out his phone typed a few things than a few minutes later her asked me, "Do you like basketball?"

"Ya I love it I used to play it in school."

"Great so what do you say to going and playing some b-ball and getting drunk?"

I thought this over for a minute. Rose would kill me if I got drunk but I won't get drunk I have better judgment than that and I haven't played basketball in forever, "Shure sounds like fun."

We got there all about the same time and started to split up into teams when we noticed that we had an uneven amount of people. There was Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Stan and me. As if on que Abe walked onto the court, "Mind if I join? I know I wasn't invited but my daughter is getting married tomorrow I need some alcohol stat."

"Ya no problem we actually needed another player anyway," I said, I really didn't mind Abe being here it would be one more thing that would keep me from getting drunk. We split up into teams Abe, Christian and Stan was one and the other was me, Adrian and Eddie.

**P.O.V: Rose**

After Dimitri left with Christian it was only a matter of minutes before my party started to arrive. Lissa, Sidney, Mia, Mom, Olena, Karolina, Sonya and Vikka got to my dorm and we all settled in the living room to watch the Proposal it was amazing. After that we didn't know really what to do we were bouncing ideas off of each other when one hit Karolina that was awesome, "Oh I know lets video ourselves singing and dancing to That Old Type of Rock 'n Roll!"

"I love it!" I said and a few more people gave a ring of satisfaction with the idea.

"Wait," Mia said. "We can't do that song without the proper attire. I don't know about y'all but I don't keep a white linin button down and tube socks stuffed in my bra."

"Maybe not in your bra but I keep them in Dimitri's dwars. He never remembers to pack nice things." We all put on one of Dimitri's shirts and a pair of his socks, except for Janine and Olena they just weren't comfortable with wearing Dimitri's things. I gave a pair of shorts to everyone from my repetaur because I really didn't want to give out my fiancées boxers. We all had fun with that even Janine and Olena and after that I didn't want to stop it was so much fun so I suggested we do it with Tough Lover by Christina Aguilera I had it on my MP3.

Once we decided that I was the one who was going to sing the lead and everyone else was going to back mw up we go into a formation kind of like a V and started the music. I started to belt it out…

Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah

I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah

When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)

The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)  
Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

"Well I think I might be able to fix that for you."

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

After a while Abe and I had gotten a little too drunk and the guys decided it was time to take us home. We stumbled across campus back to the visitors' dorm mine was firs in the building so we went there first. When we opened the door music started playing the girls were in a performance position every one of them wearing one of my white linin shirts and a pair of my tube socks, except for mama and Janine (thank god). When my eyes landed on Roza they almost bugged out of my head she was wearing the same thing as everyone else but she made it look so much better.

Rose started to sing and dance and I swear my mouth watered her voice hit the notes perfect. She was singing Tough Lover, not many people can pull off that kind of raspiness but God did she pull it off perfectly. After a whole two minutes of seductive dancing, which I could have gone my whole life without seeing my mother and sisters do, the music stopped and they broke out in laughter. I like the stupid drunk I was made myself known, "I can take care of that for you."

**P.O.V: Rose **

We all spun around at the same time to see who said that, although I was pretty sure I already knew. In the door way was all of the guys plus my father. Abe was leaning on Stan like he couldn't hold himself up and Dimitri was doing the same with Christian.

"Are you two drunk?" I asked astonished that Dimitri had gotten drunk.

"No I just have a little buzz," Dimitri tried to pull away from Christian and walk over to me but he stumbled and couldn't make it two steps.

"Bull shit, you can't even walk your drunk," I turned to Christian and Stan. "Sit them both down at the table I'll go get some water." When I came back with two huge glasses of water Janine was chewing Abe out and Olena was telling Dimitri how disgusted she was in him. I almost felt like I didn't need the water with how sober both of their faces were but I knew it would only last of a few minutes. I walked over to them put the water down on the table and turned on my stern voice, "Drink. Now." They both did as I said and drank all of the water Janine got them another glass and they started to drink that to. I on the other hand had a bone to pick with these other boys. I walked straight up to Christian, "Did you take him to a strip club and you had better tell me the truth because if you're not I'm going to cut your balls off."

He put his hands up in surrender, "I promise there was not female anywhere close to us we just played some basketball and had a few drinks."

"Oh that's," I pointed towards Dimitri. "More than just a few you got him drunk, for heaven's sake! I have never seen that man drunk before in my life. I have seen him slightly buzzed once before after your bachelor party." I somehow managed to stay clam but I was still using my I'm going to kill you voice. "Who supplied all of this alcohol?" Someone cleared their throat behind Christian. I shifted to see who it was, Adrian of course. "I should have guessed-"I started but go interrupted.

"Roza it's my own fault I made the decision to continue drinking when I knew I shouldn't have." I turned to Dimitri it looked like he was doing better his glass was full which means he had finished at least his second one. I walked over to him and sat in his lap he immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"A little bit better. I'm sorry I got drunk thanks for taking care of me." He looked like he really felt bad for it I couldn't stay mad at him if I wanted to.

"I will always take care of you no matter how stupid you were."

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too comrade, but you did do something very wrong so you are getting the couch tonight."

"Thank God I thought you were just going to let him off the hook, at least someone has enough sense to be mad at him for this." Olena said relieved that I didn't just put everything back to normal.

"I'm sorry Mama it won't happen again I promise," Dimitri promised his mother this took a lot of stuff off my chest because I knew Dimitri was a man of his word and he would keep his promise.

"I'm not mad at him, Olena."

She turned the slightest bit red after I said this I could tell that she was trying to hold back anger. "You're not mad at him for getting drunk the night before your wedding?" she questioned.

"Not in the slightest. It was his bachelor party I would be foolish to assume that there would be not alcohol present especially with Adrian there. Granted I was shocked to see him full on drunk that was something that I didn't expect but I have no reason to be angry with him. I am going to be marrying him tomorrow if I can't deal with one night and only one night him coming home drunk than I am not ready for marriage. I have never seen him drunk before maybe he just wanted to get drunk thins one time. I have faith that this will not become a habit of his." Wow I feel like one of the freekin wise men or something.

"That was very wise of you to say, Rose," Olena said than turned to her sun. "I'm sorry for scolding you Dimka. Rose is right." Holy SHIT I did not see that one coming!

Dimitri squeezed my waist, "Thank you for being so understanding. You're the best." He leaned down to kiss me. I blocked him with my hand, "Oh no mister, you smell of alcohol and puke. Go brush your teeth and take a shower while I say goodbye to everyone and clean up." I said shooing Dimitri to the bathroom.

After all of the girls had changed back into their own clothes thy left and if their significant other was there they left with them Dimitri's family gave me hugs and kisses and left. Abe apologized for his behavior and him and Janine left. While I was waiting for Dimitri to finish in the shower I cleaned up everything from my party popcorn and chip bolus candy wrappers. I folded all of the shirts and socks that we had used and changed into one of Dimitri's T-shirts. When I finished cleaning the dishes I noticed Dimitri pulling an extra blanket and pillow to the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if I have to sleep out hear I might as well be semi comfortable."

"Oh you thought I was serious about that? No, I just said that because I knew how angry your mother was and knew she would punish you if I didn't. I can't believe you really thought o was going to throw you to the couch the night before our wedding."

"Oh so I don't have to sleep out here?"

"Just as long as you don't try to have sex with me tonight." With that we went to bed.

**I like reviews=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/N It's the wedding day! Are you excited cause I am! Im so sorry it took me this long to update its been busy. Anyways enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I woke up to a banging at the door. _Seriously I can't just call when I wake up on my own? _ I thought to myself.

I flipped over in bed to look at Dimitri who was still sound asleep. He looked so cute his lips were just barley parted letting out the slightest snore ever. Every muscle in his body was relaxed and there was just on little clump of hair that had blocked his face, I would have moved it but I didn't want to wake him. Another three raps at the door _I guess I have to get that now._

I opened to door and there was Lissa she was already dressed for the day and looked like she had taken a shower, "What are you doing its seven?!"

"Exactly its seven, I should be asleep and keep your voice down I don't want to wake Dimitri," I said pulling her into the dorm.

"I'm not staying long I just wanted to make sure you were at Sonya's in an hour so we can start getting ready."

"Really? An hour?"

"You're the bride suck it up and be there," Lissa said as she left. Okay well I guess I'm going to have to get ready to go. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. After that I decided I was going to need breakfast so I had to wake Dimitri. I went to the kitchen and got some ibupropben and a glass of water. I set them on his bedside table and crawled back into bed to wake him. I brushed his hair out of his face and he gave a tired moan, "Hey, It's time to wake up comrade."

"Ugh.. Do I have to?"

"Yes because your bride is hungry and can't fend for herself," I joked and this made him chuckle.

"I believe you know how to scramble an egg, Roza," Dimitri said pulling me towards him.

"I do but you make them so much better. Please. Look I got you some pain killers and water for your hangover."

"Fine but only because I love," he said getting out of bed and taking two painkillers.

"Yay!"

"How long have you been up? You're already dressed and everything?"

"Ya, Lissa came over here like a half hour ago and told me to go to your sister's room at eight so that's what I'm dong."

"Why so early it's not going to take any effort to make you look beautiful for the wedding so I don't get it."

"Well that was very sweet but when you get married there is a standard the bride has to meet on the way she looks," I explained kissing him on the forehead. "Now go hop to it I'm hungry."

Dimitri gave a little salute, "Yes ma'am." And he went to go cook my breakfast. I ate and then left to go meet the girls so I could go through five hours of torture for one party.

All the girls took a different part to fix. Karolina got my nails, Lissa did my hair, Vikka did my makeup and Sonya and Olena just kept crying and saying how they never thought this day would come. One time I had to go to the bathroom and they made me wait a half hour so that my nails would dry. After four and a half hours of this they were finally finished.

"Alright well I think were almost finished all you have to do now is put the dress on," Lissa said a little too excited.

"That's not exactly _all_ we have to do, "Olena chimed in, no one knew what she was talking about.

"What do you mean," I asked. "We have everything taken care of, all I have to do is walk down the aisle and say 'I do'." Olena nodded, "That's all you have to do but there is something that I have to do." She walked over to the table and grabbed a box. "Rose do you remember when I told you the story about Hunter?" I nodded. "Well I left one thing out a little detail. A couple of weeks before he proposed he bought me these," she motioned to the box. "They make a complete set once the ring is with them." Tears were in her eyes as she handed me the box.

I opened it to see a necklace with a gold chain and a big ruby hanging from it. There also was a pair of earrings they were dangle earrings that had three small diamonds that grew bigger and ended with a ruby. They matched the ring perfectly they took my breath away.

"This is your something old. I'm giving them to you."

"Oh no I can't except something that means so much to you, Olena."

"Look at me," she put her hands on either side of my face. "Yes these mean a lot to me for the reason that you are assuming but also because a few years after Dimka was assigned to Ivan I was going through my things when I came across these pieces. I decided at that moment that I would give these to the woman that Dimka falls in love with and marries. Now, granted I never thought this day was coming because he was so dedicated to his work, but that just shows even more how much he loves you. I gave him the ring and told no one of these pieces. I always thought that you could give it to your daughter but this was my part. I will not take no for an answer. This means a lot to me Rose."

I was crying at this point and Vikka said how happy she was she used waterproof makeup if I was already crying now.

"But I will never be able to give you a granddaughter that this can be passed down to. Don't you have any resentment towards me for that?"

"No, sweetheart. I would love for Dimka to have kids because I knew that's what he wanted, but I see how happy you make him. If he is happy enough to go into this marriage knowing that he will never have children.. Well than I am happy for you. Rose, after Dimitri beat up his father he has put it on himself to protect us and everyone he cares about. It took the happiness. I never saw him smile after that day, until he came home with you next to him. He couldn't stop smiling and that is what I always hoped he would find. I will never resent you. I love you because Dimitri loves you."

I wrapped my arms around her, "thank you so much. I love your son more than anything in this world. Thank you for treating me like I have been in your family forever."

"Well that was sweet." I turned around to see Dimitri leaning against the door frame.

"You look beautiful, Roza."

"I'm not even dressed yet."

"So what you still look beautiful." We walked towards each other and I was in the arms of my love in a matter of seconds only to be pulled from him.

"No seeing the bride on the wedding day, Dimka. You don't want to mess with me on this one," Karolina said with a finger in his face. By that time I was behind all five of the girls so that Dimitri couldn't see me anymore and I couldn't see him. Just then I hear my mom's voice. "Guardian Belicov you are not supposed to be here.' She said. I couldn't hold myself back I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. "Mom! You're here I've been waiting for you all day. Is dad here to?"

"I'm right here," I head Abe behind mom, Dimitri had left by this point and I went to go hug him.

"We have something for you it'll go for your new and you're blue." Mom said than turned to dad. "Where's the box Abe?"

"Right here," he pulled out a small box and took out a hair comb with light blue crystals in it shaped to look like a rose. It was beautiful.

"This is for you," Mom said taking it from Abe and putting it right above the side bun that was done earlier. "You look gorgeous."

"Again I have yet to put the dress on."

"Well let's fix that we have only five minutes before we have to be ready to start!" Mom was glowing at the thought of seeing my dress. I picked it out and told everyone that they weren't allowed to see it until the day of the wedding.

"are you ready to see the dress?" I asked headed to the closet to get it out, everyone was squealing yes and I was born readies. Abe on the other hand decided to leave at this moment.

"Ill see you in a few minutes kiddo," With that he left and I got the dress out of the closet. It was pure white that hugged my body and when it reached mid-thigh flared out till it reached the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline and the whole thing had a layer of white flowery lace that covered it. Only the lace bunched up to form two sleeves that just barely covered the tip of my shoulders and at the waist a white satin sash went all the way around and held a white rose on the left side. The second I set eyes on it I fell in love with it and knew it would be a hit with everyone else.

When I walked out of the bathroom with it on a gasp came from everyone.

"Oh sweetheart it is perfect," Mom was the first one to talk. She came up to hug me.

"It's nothing like I would have guessed but it is one hundred times better," Olena said and everyone agreed with both of them. After I got hugs from everyone and complements I told them that they had to go get dressed. The bridesmaids' dresses were simple plain red strapless that ended mid-thigh. Something that could truly be reused.

When we got into line for when we walked in we got handed out bouquets they all had eleven and not twelve roses in them because in Russia you send an odd number of flowers for something happy and an even number for something sad. Zoya was right in front of me she was wearing the cutest of dresses it was princess style with red tool on the bottom and the top was white. When we saw it I was told that it would take away from my dress but I didn't care she looked so cute in it.

Abe gave me his arm when the wedding march started. I took a deep breath and started to walk behind Zoya who was throwing down red rose petals. I looked around at the area. The venue we chose was the lake next to the cabin at the edge of the Academy's property. It had been transformed into a beautiful place. Chairs were lined and split in the middle forming the isle I was walking down. Underneath my feet was a white and gold rug sprinkles with red rose petals looked mesmerizing. At the altar there was an arch of white and red roses threaded together. I looked over to where Paul was standing in his tux looking all serious; he took his duties very seriously. Than my gaze locked on Dimitri. He was wearing a tux with a white rose pinned to it his hair was pulled up into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and a few hairs had escaped framing his face perfectly. He had the biggest smile on his face. Right at that moment I started sprinting towards him, when I reached him everyone started chuckling and I started to blush. Abe reached us and cleared his throat, "you were supposed to _walk_ to the altar still at my side."

"Sorry dad."

"Its fine sweetheart," He turned to Dimitri, "If you hurt her I will break your kneecaps. That's a promise." Then he went to go sit in his seat. Dimitri and I turned to the priest he went through the whole boring shabam and when he got to the vows Dimitri was the first one to say his.

"Rose, when I first met you I was so dedicated to my job that I had accepted the fact that I would never have a family. I thought that there was something that I had to give up and the idea of true and unconditional love seemed so ubsurd to me that I gave it up. I figured that if it wasn't real the only thing I was missing out on was heartache. Then I saw you face and immediately you had me hooked. I would do anything for you, I would be anything you needed me to be. Nothing was going to take me away from me. At that moment I knew in my head that I was wrong for me to love you but my head was overrode by my heart. When you agreeded to marry me I thought it was the happiest day of my life but here we are and I feel a thousand times happier. When we decided that we were going to write our own vows I was so happy because in the traditional vows where they say 'till death do you part' well that dosent apply to us. We have cheated death to many times for that to mean anything to me. So Rose I prome that no matter what I will protect, love, cherish, care for, and respect you forever and even longer."

When dimitri finished I was crying that was the sweetest thin ever. I almost forgot that we were in the middle of a wedding until the priest turned to me, "Rose."

I cleared my throat ans whipped my tears and began. "Dimitri with everything that we have been through, together and apart, I have loved you. Through everything that we have go ne through you have been there holding me and telling me that everything will be okay. I didn't believe you some of the times but you always made sure that it was okay. You went through hell and beack just to make sure there was a smile on my face and you have told me that you would do it a hundred times over for me. I have search a whole country for you with absolutely no I dea where to start and I was ready to die if I had to. I would do that a hundred times over for you. I will do anything to make sure that you are protected and that nothing is going to happen to you. When you were my mentor at the academy and I asked you why we cauldent be together do you remember what you said? You told me that it was because if we were in battle you wouldn't jump infront of lissa you would put yourself infront ofme. You were trying to keep me away with logic but it just made me love you more. I vow that no matter what you will always come first for me, I will protect, respect, cherish and love you forever."

When I finished we said our 'I do's' and Paul waked up with a small red pillow. We both untied the rings and placed them on eachother's hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dimitri placed is hands on either side of my face and brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet intimate kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

After the ceremony we all went to the gym for the reception. On the way to the gym I went to go change my dress. I used the one that Dimitri had bought me for the night he proposed to me. We walked into the gym and we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belicova. This made us both smile.

In the middle of dinner Paul stood on a chair and got everyone's attention.

"I was told that as the best man I had to give a speech. Now, I'm only ten so excuse me if it's not like most best man speeches." He turned to face Dimitri and me. "Roza when I met you I knew that you were someday going to be part of the family. I have only known Uncle Dimka for a little bit but I do know that he really, really likes you. He likes giving you kisses which I just find gross. You always want to play with me and talk to me. I told mommy once that if Uncle Dimka didn't marry you I would have to beat him up. I hope you visit us more and one day give me a cousin I can play with."

We all clapped, he walked over to me, "was that okay?" He asked me, I gave him a big hug and told him, "That was perfect."

After dinner people started coming up and congratulating us and talking to us. Before it ended the D.J. announced that it was time for the first dance. Dimitri took my hand and walked me to the middle of the dance floor. The band started playing _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ by Lady Antebellum. I let Dimitri choose the song so of course it was country, but I didn't mind because it described our relationship perfectly **(A/N seriously if you haven't heard it you need to look it up it describes them perfectly)**.

"You look phenomenal, Roza,"Dimitri said spinning me around the dance floor. I laid my head on his chest. "I love you Comrade."

"And I love you Mrs. Belicova," he kissed the top of my head.

"I love the way that sounds."

"Me to."

**YAY there married now=)**

**Okay plese review. Should I continue or should this be the end? I don't know tell me what you want!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A/N Im sooooooooooooo sorry that it's this late. Pleeeeeeeesssseeeee just make love not war and forgive me. Im also reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllly sorry that its so short ive been super busy but I hape you enjoy it ill update soon.**

**P.O.V: Rose**

_**One hunnymoon in Turkey later….**_

Dimitri and I were on the plain home. I was so excited, I mean I loved the alone time with Dimitri but I also missed Lissa, Eddie, Mia and even Christian and Adrian.

When the plane landed I was bombarded by four women who apparently missed me a lot. My mom, Lissa, Sidney and Mia all came running towards me while screeching.

"YAY! You're home I missed you so much! We need girl time just the four or five of us if Janine wants to come. How was it? Did y have a good time? Wha-" Lissa was rambling and I had to stop it before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"LISSA! Cool your pants! I missed you to but your going to hypervenalte if you don't take a breath."

"Right sorry. I just really missed you, Rose. No offense, Janine, but I want my guardian back."

"I'm right here, liss it okay. Lets have a sleepover tonight just the four of us. Sparkles over there can find somewhere else to sleep tonight." I smiled at Christian politely and gave him a respectful (mocking) bow. He glared at me and said, "Nice to see you to Rosie Posie." Oh I'm going to kill him the first time I get the chance. awwwwwwwww! I missed this.

Dimitri walked up behind me and put an arm around my waist and brought his lips to my ear, "I wanted to spend some time with you tonight." He said in a low growl it was kinda turning me on. I turned arround in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, "How about I make it up to you tomorrow night." I whispered in his ear and kissed his lips for a while until someone cleared their throat.

We separated and looked to see who it was and saw… Abe? I thought he left what is he still doing here.

"Hey dad I thought you went back to Russia?" I was really confused. I thought he had left right after the wedding.

"Hey Kiz I'm not going back to Russia your mom and I are moving to court so that we can be closer to you. Even though your married and we understand that we won't be able to spent heaps of time with you. We still want to know you better." He explained like it was something that happened every day. I was about to say something to him when Adrian interrupted me, "Little Dhampir are you PREGNANT?!"

**Tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**O my goodness! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**P.O.V. Dimitri**

I was shocked that Adrian would ask this question. Of course she's not pregnant! That's ridiculous she would never cheat on me…. Would she?

I don't think he is just trying to make me angry at her and break us apart or something. He has been so nice to her since he met Sidney and they have been working on patching things up.

It did explain a few things though. She had been throwing up almost every day and had been eating a lot. Even for Rose. Rose was trying to mask her anger for Adrian, I could tell, she was angry at the accusation. As bad as it sounds this made me feel a little bit better.

When Rose finally decided to say something to Adrian it was obvious that she was trying to sound indifferent. She didn't want to get angry with him and ruin the friendship that they were working so hard to build up again. "Excuse me?" She said with tight lips.

Adrian sensed the anger in her voice and put his hands up in a way of surrender, "Your aura, Rose, its light pink and light blue and there's a little white one circling your stomach… That only happens with pregnant women." He said hesitantly and went to hide behind Sidney. Well I guess that made sense that he saw it in her aura but still I know my Roza would never cheat on me he must have read her aura wrong.

She turned to Lissa for confirmation. "Lissa?" She asked hesitantly like she really didn't want to know.

"He's right, Rose, it's all over your aura. You're pregnant."

She looked so shocked it took her five minutes to say anything, "That's impossible, Liss, you must be reading it wrong."

Lissa just shook her head, "This is basic stuff, Rose.

I couldn't handle it anymore I had to make sure that she didn't cheat on me. "Who is it?" I spoke up and Rose turned around a little shocked I think.

"Excuse me?" She said for the second time today.

"Who is the father?" I asked it came out harsh when I meant it to be gentle. I really hoped that Rose didn't notice the harshness but of course she did. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she turned around and started running away from me. I cursed under my breath in Russian and went to run after her but an angry Abe and Janine stopped me.

"Don't," Abe said trying to intimidate me but I wasn't buying it he wasn't going to hurt me because he knew that it would hurt Roza and I had to get to her and apologize. I pushed passed them and no one else tried to stop me. Wise. When I reached her she was almost to our house and he was crying even harder than she was before. It hurt me to see her like this it hurt even more knowing that I had caused it. I reached forward and grabbed her forearm stopping her.

"Roza…." Was all I could say I wanted to say so much more but I wanted to be looking her in the eyes when I told her that I believed her.

A sob escaped her and she looked up at me trying so hard to hide how much I hurt her. "How could you think I would cheat on you, Dimitri? I don't know how but if I am really pregnant it is your child." She told me avoiding eye contact.

I placed two fingers below her chin and pulled it up forcing her to look at me, "I know, Roza. I just wanted to make sure. When I asked it came out so harsh and I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. I'm so sorry, Roza."

She buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I guess this means she forgave me.

**P.O.V Rose**

We decided that I needed to go to the doctor and get a test to make sure. So here I am sitting in the doctor's office with Dimitri on one side his arms wrapped around me and Lissa on the other side holding my hand.

When the doctor came in we all stiffened Lissa and Dimitri's grips on me tightened at the same time. I swallowed hard, "So doc what's the verdict?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little. Of course I would me over the moon if I was pregnant but I was also worried about being a mother this early. Of course I would have Dimitri by my side the whole time. I don't know what I would do without him.

The old Moroi man looked like he might keel over any minute but he was very kind and has survived this long. "Well, Mrs. Belicov" Dimitri smiled at him calling me that and so did i. "It looks like you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations! I will writer up some prescriptions for the vitamins you need to be taking and I have a nurse getting the ultrasound equipment ready to see how far along you are." I smile I am going to be a mother. I was going to have Dimitri's child!

"Thanks doc but I do have a question for you."

He looked at me curiously like he had already covered everything that is usually asked, "And what might that be, Mrs. Belicov?"

"Umm…. Well do you know how this is possible?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me like I just grew a third eye, "Well you see when two people have sex, which I assum-"

"No! I know _that_ part! What I was asking is how it is possible that I could be pregnant seeing how ive only slept with Dimitri." I said astonished, Dimitri and lissa just started laughing at this. The doctor looked relieved that he didn't have to explain this to me. "Oh yes I have a theory about that. When Queen Vasilissa brought you back and you became shadow kissed she altered your genetics. The same goes to when you brought Guardian Belicov here back from being a Strigoi. I believe that one of these might have healed your infertility to one another." He explained and I have to say it made a lot of sense.

I turned to Dimitri who looked like he was still taking this in. "Were going to be parents." I said happily to him.

He looked at me and a huge smile came over his face, "Yes we are, Roza. We're going to be parents." Dimitri leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I was so happy I was married to the best man in the world, guarding the queen of the Moroi world and having the child of the man that I love more than anything. Ya I think it's pretty safe to say that I am the luckiest woman in the world.

**What did you think?**

**Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Hey im back so you all probably mad at me and I just want to say im sooooooooo sooooooooo sooooooo sorry. **

**Will you ever forgive me?**

**This chap is just fluff…. Let me know what you thinkXD**

**P.O.V: Rose**

When Dimitri and I got home we decided to call his mother so that they would be one of the first to know. Besides everyone who was on the airstrip of course. We sat down on the couch and Dimitri dialed his mother's phone number.

_Ring ring ring_

Oh god im getting nervous. What if Olena thinks im some whore who cheated on her son right after we got married? What if she wants me to get rid of the baby? I would never do that of course. What if-

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Mama Rose and I have some important news." Dimitri said into the phone grabbing my hand. I could tell that he was becoming nervous also. We both know that Olena is a great woman and would never judge us but this is supposed to be impoaable!

"Dimka? What is it?" Olena sounded a bit worried but hit it well. "Is something wrong?"

I decided to chime in on the conversation at this point, "That depends on your reaction, Olena." I said cooly into the phone.

"Okay im listening go ahead Roza."

"Um…. Well you see" I took adeep breath and Dimitri squeezed my hand for reassurance. "I'M PREGNANT!" I blurted trying to get it out as fast a possible.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. We waited their for a few moments and I guess Dimitri couldent stand it any longer because he said, "Mama?" A string of angry sounding Russian came from Olena and Dimitri's face told me that I was not wrong about my assumption. He didn't hesitate one second to retaliate back to his mother in Russian _man I really need to learn Russian_. After them going back and fourth for a few minuites I heard Olena take a deep breath than she went back to speaking English.

"Rose I am going to ask this and I want a completely honest answer." Oh shit. "Did. You. Cheat. On. My. Son." She sounded furious and I was scared out of my pants at this point.

"Of course not, Olena! You know I would never cheat on him I love him more than anything. I know that its supposed to be impossible for us to concive but he is the only man I have ever slept with. Honest." Dimitri squeezed my hand and when I looked up at him he had a breathtaking smile on his face. It was quiet for a minute than I heard olena yell, "Yeva!" Oh god here we go im going to die.

Than there was another voice on the other end of the phone. I could hear them talking in Russian to each other than Olena squeeled like a little girl.

"OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO BE A GRANDMA AGAIN. MY DIMKAS HAVING BABIES! IM SO HAPPY." I guess whatever yeva said to her convinced her. "Oh, roza, im so sorry for doubting-"

I cut her off before she could finish her sentince , "No need to apologise I understand completely."

"Oh im just so happy!"

"Okay mama we have to go now but well call you later okay?" Dimitri said.

"Yes, yes be sure to call I love you both goodbye,"

"Bye," we said in unison and there was a click on the other end.

"Well that was interesting." I said turning to Dimitri. He kissed me on the lips and said, "Now its your turn." With a small smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We have to tell your parents before they hear it from someone else," Dimitri said. Oh shit Abe was going to kill Dimitri.

**Okay I need suggestions if you want me to continue this story. I am running out of ideas.**

**How do you think abe should react. **

**Is it time for that promised hunting trip?**

**Let me know **


End file.
